Opposites Attract
by Diddle10
Summary: A lot has been going on for Hermione Granger in her 6th year at Hogwarts. One she may have a crush on the guy who's bullied her her whole life. And he may like her too. And two one of her best friends has found a sudden interest in her. Who will she pick?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is my first story on fanfiction. Constructive criticism is welcome.**

**Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling. If I was I wouldn't be writing fanfiction. I would have made Draco and Hermione get together:) or Hermione and Blaise.**

**Chapter 1**

I saw him as I was heading to lunch. His blonde hair as pale as his skin and his eyes like two gray thunderstorms. Draco Malfoy: Slytherin house. His robes swept the floor. They were identical to mine except they had green and silver with a serpent while mine had red and gold with a lion. I brushed my bushy brown hair away from my chocolate brown eyes. My skin was pale, but not as pale as his and freckles lightly danced across my nose. Total opposites. But opposites attract right?

"Hermione," my best friend Harry Potter said, "Come _on_." He dragged me to the Gryffindor table. I looked back to where Draco had been a moment ago, but it was empty. I sighed and sat on the bench across from Harry and my other best friend Ron Weasley. Ron was eating a plate of pizza, chicken nuggets, fries, macaroni and cheese, and chocolate pudding.

"So Hermione what did you get on the Charms quiz?' Ron asked with his mouth overflowing with chocolate pudding. I swear he was a human vacuum. I knew he knew the answer, but I told him anyway.

"An O+ of course," I replied eating a fry absentmindedly without really tasting it. Watching him eat usually made me lose my appetite.

"Hello Ron," Lavender Brown greeted.

"Hey Lav," Ron smiled. He kissed her passionately. The kiss made fireworks. I looked away embarrassed. It wasn't like I liked Ron. Sure his messy head of fire, blue eyes, and freckles were cute, but I don't like him. I'll admit I liked him once, but not anymore. He is a good friend and I want him and Lavender to be together.

I looked over at Harry. He shrugged and grabbed an apple. His eyes grew and then glared at something behind me. After years of knowing Harry I could tell who was behind me. He pushed his glasses up and took a bite of his apple.

"Potter," Draco sneered.

"Malfoy," Harry said not really paying attention.

"Still hanging out with trash I see," he said.

"Actually the only trash I see is me hexing you into a trash can," Harry mused. Draco's cheeks turn a faint shade of pink with fury and embarrassment.

"You'll pay for that!" Draco exclaimed pulling out his wand. Harry stood up with his already in his hand. He brushed his messy jet black hair away from his eyes. You could see a scar in the shape of a lightning bolt usually hidden by his bangs.

"BOYS STOP!" I yelled standing up and putting myself in between them. They glared at each other venomously. People from every table stopped talking to watch and see what was happening. I held my head high as they pointed their wands at me.

"Whatever," Draco mumbled and stalked off. After a few seconds people started talking like there wasn't going to be a duel with me in the middle. I exhaled a breath I hadn't realized I was holding. I sat down. My cheeks were burning. It wasn't from standing up in front of everyone. I did that on a daily basis. It was standing up for myself when Draco was making fun of me. At least he didn't call me anything worse than trash today.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked concerned.

"I'm fine," I reassured him. I watched as Draco sulked back to his seat in defeat. That should undermine his China sized ego. At least I didn't break his nose like I did third year. I giggled at the memory.

"Hermione's finally lost it. I knew reading too much books would finally catch up with her," Ron said. I looked back at him. Lavender had left to go sit with her friends.

"No I haven't. I was just remembering the time I punched Malfoy in the nose," I explained. He started laughing.

"I remember that! How could I forget? That was an amazing punch," he praised.

"Thanks," I said. After ten minutes of Ron reenacting the punch and adding ridiculous sound affects, I looked over at the Slytherin table. Draco was getting up. My eyes followed him as he walked out of the huge wooden doors. He was up to something.

"I'll meet you guys in Transfiguration," I said abruptly. Ron was in the middle of punching for the tenth time. I grabbed my bag and Ron continued as if I didn't interrupt him. He made it sound more dramatic than it was.

I burst through the doors into complete silence. The only sound I could hear was my own breathing. And footsteps running down the hall. I followed, walking like I was in a spy movie that my dad loved to watch. The running suddenly stopped. So did my breathing. I rounded the corner. Nothing. I looked around in confusion. No one was there.

"Looking for something?" a voice behind me asked. I jumped and turned around. Draco.

"Actually yes. What are you doing out here?" I asked. He thought about this for a second.

"Getting away from everything," he replied, "What are _you_ doing here Mudblood?" Mudblood. He used the word so much I only felt a little hurt.

"I don't think that's any of your business. But if you _must_ know I was seeing what you were doing. It's not every day you see someone acting suspicious. You looked like you were trying to be a spy," I said. His eyes seemed to bore into mine.

"Granger, what the heck is a spy?" he asked.

"Sorry. It's a muggle thing," I said.

"You shouldn't have followed me," he whispered. His faced turned into a hard mask. I became angry.

"Whatever. You're just a stupid pureblood. I knew I shouldn't have come," I growled.

"Then why did you?" he asked. He started walking towards me. I backed up, and my back hit the ice cold wall. He was going to hex me or worse for sure. And he would enjoy it too. After all I was just a filthy Mudblood. Trash. Nothing worthwhile. He was closing the space between us. Pretty soon his body was up against mine. I had nowhere to run and I was scared out of my mind. But not for the logical reason. I was scared because I didn't want him to hear my beating heart beat faster every second. My cheeks were burning even more than last time. I hated to blush especially in front of him. He grabbed my wrist. His hands were freezing. Like eyes. And just like his eyes. Except not now. They were melted, almost warm.

Then he did the most least likely thing imaginable. He kissed me. My eyes were bugging out of my head. Then they closed. My heart was hammering in my chest faster than a hummingbird's wings, but I was in complete bliss. I put my hands in his soft platinum blonde hair. He stopped putting it back with gel. It was over too soon. He pushed me away.

"Why did you kiss me?" I asked.

"I don't know. Just don't tell anyone about what just happened," he said suddenly cold. He turned and walked away leaving me dazed staring after him. My lips still tingled from the kiss. Pansy was right. He _is_ a good kisser. Don't worry. I wouldn't tell. I was just glad after a year of waiting he finally kissed me. Looks like wishing on shooting stars _did_ work. Who knew?

I checked my watch. I was late for Transfiguration. I started walking down the corridors. And Draco Malfoy was always on my mind.

**How was it? Should I continue? What's your favorite color? Do you prefer tacos or burritos? All these questions need answers!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hey! Here is chapter 2! I'm sorry it took so long for me to upload it. I've just been uploading a lot of one-shots. I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: No I am not JK Rowling. So I do NOT own Harry Potter. I do own the two spells in this chapter though.**

**Chapter 2**

I walked through the deserted corridors. It was eerily silent. The Transfiguration door was closed. I opened it with a loud creek echoing off the walls. I cringed and walked inside. Every head turned to stare at me. Professor McGonagall was in mid lecture.

"Miss Granger?" she said in disbelief.

"Sorry Professor," I apologized.

"Just take your seat." I took a seat next to Lavender.

"Okay class, as I was saying before Miss Granger interrupted, today we are going to be in partners." Everyone was was looking around the room for a good partner. "Don't worry students," she continued, "I've already taken the liberty of assigning you partners." Everyone groaned. Hopefully I was paired with someone good. She pulled out a long roll of parchment.

"Okay. Lavender Brown and Harry Potter. Ron Weasley and Gregory Goyle. Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy." I groaned. She continued reading the list while I went to go sit by Dr-Malfoy.

"Granger."

"Malfoy."

"I can't believe I have to work with a filthy mudblood. Hogwarts has really gone to the dogs," he grumbled.

"You didn't think I was a "filthy mudblood" when you kissed me earlier," I whispered to him. He blushed the same shade as Ron's hair. I smirked the signature Slytherin smirk.

"Don't say it out loud! And I thought you were supposed to be the smartest witch of our age," he mumbled.

"I am."

"You don't act it."

"Well at least I'm smarter than you," I sneered.

"Can you prove it?" He smirked.

"Oh yeah."

"Fine. We'll see who's smarter when I'm through with you."

"You're on." We shook hands. His were so warm and soft.

"Okay students settle down. With your partners you are going to change each other into an animal or person. Use the spell _Clasonia Fermona._" I was excited. We were finally going to do human transfiguration. Professor McGonagall pointed her wand at her white mouse in the cage at the front of the room. It turned into Professor Snape, a greasy haired teacher who hated Gryffindors and loved Slytherins. Neville Longbottom, a forgetful boy in Gryffindor, squeaked and covered his face with his hands.

"Then to change them back say _Samona Fermona,_" she continued with a flick to the mouse Snape. It turned back into the little white rodent. Neville uncovered his now beat red face. There were a few chuckles from the Slytherins in the class.

"Enough. Now to your partners," she commanded.

"Ladies first," Malfoy chuckled. I took a deep breath.

"_Clasonia Fermona,_" I stated loud and clear. Malfoy changed from a cocky Slytherin pureblood into a little albino ferret. It suited him well. I giggled. He was squeaking, aggravated for sure, but I was having too much fun.

"You look better like that," I taunted. He squeaked, scared now. "No really. Are you sure you don't like it?" I asked. His complaints were getting annoying.

"Fine," I sighed, "_Samona Fermona._" He turned back into his normal self. Except he was angry. I could tell from the way his silver eyes were dark, almost black. They were blazing with hate. And something else. _He was cute when he was mad. _I thought.

"You'll pay for that," he growled, "_Clasonia Fermona!_" I suddenly felt completely different. When did Dra-er Malfoy get so much taller than me? And when did everything turn black and white. I itched all over, and I had a sudden craving for a giant steak. I had to guess I was a dog.

"Maybe you should stay that way. I prefer poodles to mudbloods anyway," he laughed. I growled and barked in anger. Good thing I was a dog, so he wouldn't see my blush. This was _so _embarrassing. Me, a poodle? No way!

"Oh fine. _Samona Fermona,_" he yawned, bored. I stood up, glad to be normal again. My glare made his cocky smirk falter a bit. I smirked his signature smirk in satisfaction.

"_Clasonia Fermona._" This time he turned into Neville.

"I'm hideous!" he exclaimed in Neville's voice. I giggled.

"Hey!" the real Neville yelled.

"Sorry Neville," I chuckled. This was even more funny than the ferret.

"Change me," the fake Neville growled.

"What's the magic word?" I asked. I was enjoying this assignment I think too much.

"Change me mudblood?" he said, turning his sentence into a question at the end.

"Nope," I stated cheerily.

"Please?" he mumbled.

"I'm sorry. The answer we were looking for was soap, but thanks for playing. You still won the half eaten ham sandwich and the broken green toothbrush," I joked.

"Really Granger?"

"Yes." He waited.

"Well go on," he snapped.

"Oh you meant now?" I asked, "_Samona Fermona._" He turned back into his normal gorgeous self again.

"_Clasonia Fermona,_" he growled. My bushy hair came off of my shoulders into a tight bun. Then I grew slightly.

"Hello Professor," he laughed. I looked at my robes. Emerald green just like Professor McGonagall's.

"Hello Malfoy. Twenty billion points from Slytherin," I announced. Nothing happened. "It was worth a shot. Besides I like this change. So this is what it's like to be in charge. It doesn't feel any different."

"That's because you are already a bossy person," he said. _I was bossy?_

"Well thanks for making me a Professor."

"Oh. _Samona Fermona._" My hair fell down onto my shoulders again. And my robes went back to the same boring black as everyone else's. It kept going back and forth. I use the spell on D-Malfoy. He complains about whatever I changed him into. I change him back. Then he changes me. I enjoy being what he changes me into. He changes me back. It continued like that until the end of class.

"That was funny. Making you mad was the best," I laughed. He turned red and wouldn't look at me.

"Whatever," he mumbled. I I cared what he thought._ But you do._ A small voice in my head said. And it was right.

"Oh and by the way. I'm pretty sure I won." I smirked and walked away, leaving a smirking Malfoy behind me.

**How was it? Good or bad? I need to know! So leave a comment. I'll give you a cookie if you do!**


End file.
